Bloons
'Overview' Bloons are the largest part of the game - they're the enemy. The player's objective is to prevent them from clearing the path. 'Regular Bloons' 'Red' One hit to pop. Slow. RBE - 1 'Blue' One hit to pop. Faster than Red. Becomes a red when popped. RBE - 2 'Green' One hit to pop. Faster than Blue. Becomes a blue when popped. RBE - 3 'Yellow' One hit to pop. Faster than Green. Becomes a green when popped. RBE - 4 'Pink' One hit to pop.One of the fastest unmodified bloon in the game.Becomes a yellow when popped. RBE - 5 'Black' One hit to pop. About as fast as Blue. Becomes two Pinks when popped. RBE - 11 'White' One hit to pop. Slightly faster than Blacks - about Green speed. Becomes two pinks when popped. RBE - 11 'Zebra' One hit to pop. As fast as Greens. Becomes one Black, one White, when popped. RBE - 23 'Rainbow' One hit to pop. As fast as Yellows. Drops two Zebras when popped. RBE - 47 'Ceramic' 10 hits to pop. As fast as Yellows. Drops two Rainbows when popped. RBE - 104 'Brick' 30 hits to pop. As fast as Greens. Drops two Ceramics when popped. RBE - 238 Special Bloons These bloons will only appear in Nightmare Mode or in special missions. These bloons have special properties, but are not modifiers. Patrol Bloons Fly across the sky, shooting stunning lasers at towers. About 60 hits to pop. RBE- 60 Barrier Bloons They spew out shielded distraction bloons. Has a second tier which spews out more bloons that have double the HP along with itself having double the HP. * Tier 1 (RBE- 30). * Tier 2 (RBE- 60). Planetarium Bloons They have rocks that fly around them and distract bloons. Sometimes shoot out a comet bloon towards the exit which deals 150 damage. They have a second tier which takes twice more hits to pop, more rocks which also have twice the HP, same with the comet bloon, that goes faster. * Tier 1 (RBE- 300). * Tier 2 (RBE- 600). Trojan Bloons Can be found only in the Non-Stop Assault mission. They are impoppable & impenetrable, but only take away 25 HP. The only way to remove them is by popping every non-Trojan Bloon currently on the screen. There is also a Trojan M.O.A.B., which takes away a lot of HP. RBE- ∞ Water Bloons Very fast bloons that come early on the Flood mission. RBE- 1. 'Bloon Modifiers' Bloon Modifiers are special layers that most bloons can get, making them harder to pop. Some of the modifiers can be stacked (for instance, you can have a camo lead bloon). The modifications don't contribute to the amount of lives lost, except Splitting Bloons. 'Splitting Bloons' Splitting bloons pop into 3 of their counterparts, and are slightly faster than normal: * Orange pops to 3 Reds (RBE- 4). * Cyan pops to 3 Blues (RBE- 7). * Lime pops to 3 Greens (RBE- 10). * Amber pops to 3 Yellows (RBE- 13). * Purple pops to 3 Pinks (RBE- 16). * Prismatic pops to 3 Rainbows (RBE- 142). Stackable with camo, lead, regen, tattered, shielded, and static (though not all at once). Color Splash Bloons Can be found only in the Color Splash mission. Color splash bloons pop into 10 of their counterparts, and are faster than normal splitting bloons: * Red Splash pops to 10 Reds (RBE- 11). * Blue Splash pops to 10 Blues (RBE- 21). * Green Splash pops to 10 Greens (RBE- 31). * Yellow Splash pops to 10 Yellows (RBE- 41). * Pink Splash pops to 10 Pinks (RBE- 51). * Black Splash pops to 10 Blacks (RBE- 111). * White Splash pops to 10 Whites (RBE- 111). * Zebra Splash pops to 10 Zebras (RBE- 231). * Rainbow Splash pops to 10 Rainbows (RBE- 471). * Ceramic Splash pops to 10 Ceramics (RBE- 1041). * Mini-M.O.A.B. Splash pops to 10 Mini-M.O.A.B. (RBE- 4911). Stackable- No Stuffed Bloons Stuffed bloons burst into a bunch of its corresponding Bloons when popped. They seem to release a mixture of Splitting Bloons and normal Bloons. The released Bloons disappear after 5-10 seconds (at max speed) and don't cause damage, they just distract the towers and block shots. Stackable- No Elite Stuffed Bloons Elite stuffed bloons burst into more bloons than normal stuffed bloons. (Don't Appear during any gameplay, just in a video) Stackable- No Bomb Bloons Can be found only in the Non-Stop Assault mission. Pop like a normal bloon, however they take away 10x more lives. * Red (RBE- 1, -10 lives). * Blue (RBE- 2, -20 lives). * Green (RBE- 3, -30 lives). * Yellow (RBE- 4, -40 lives). * Pink (RBE- 5, -50 lives). Stackable- No Tattered Bloons Tattered Bloons have double the speed, though the property is lost after a single layer is popped. Tattered Purple Bloons are the fastest bloons in the whole game, along with the RB. Stackable with regen and/or splitting. 'Shielded Bloons' Shields absorb damage and protect bloons from status effects until enough damage is dealt to remove them. Shielded Bloons are completely immune to explosions, glue (unless it's a direct shot) and freezing (snowballs can pop the layer). 4L Monkey Villages (M.I.B.) do not bypass the immunities of shields. Shielded ZOMG is currently the strongest bloon in the game. Shielded splitting bloons have double the shield value of the bloon they split into. Stackable with splitting or static. Super Shield Bloons TBA- 1.4 update. Super Shield bloons take twice as many hits as a normal shielded bloon. Stackable- No Spectrum Bloons Can only be damaged by attacks with at least 10 popping power. Drops a Prismatic bloon when popped. RBE- 147 Stackable- No Static Bloons Static Bloons are shielded bloons that periodically stun nearby towers. They also have double the shield strength of normal shielded bloons. Stackable- No Sun-Blessed Bloons Can be found only in the Solar Storm mission. Normal Bloons that have the ability to stun towers more often then Static Bloons, just without it being a shield layer, it applies to all layers. Stackable- No 'Regen Bloons' Regen Bloons are heart-shaped bloons that regenerate a layer every 2-2.5 seconds up to their original layer. Note that if a regen bloon pops through any layer that becomes more than one bloon (E.G. a white popping into 2 pinks), each of the damaged bloons can regen back to full health (and split further when damaged again), drastically increasing the total RBE for the round. Regen bloons can't regenerate while frozen. Stackable with tattered and splitting. Darkness Bloons Can be found only in the Lights Out mission. After being popped they resurrect themselves from their ashes to their original layer, can only be done once. Stackable- Yes 'Camo Bloons' Camo Bloons can not be targeted or damaged by towers without camo detection. Most towers have at least one upgrade path that provides camo detection; barring that, you can grant camo detection via a 3L Monkey Village, or you can remove the camo modifier with 3M Monkey Submarines or 3R Monkey Engineers. Stackable- lead and splitting. Ninja Bloons Have the Camo property, shoots stunning ninja stars. They pop into a Splitting Camo of its color. * Red- 8 hits to pop (RBE- 12). * Blue- 16 hits to pop (RBE- 23). * Green- 24 hits to pop (RBE- 34). * Yellow- 32 hits to pop (RBE- 45). * Pink- 40 hits to pop (RBE- 56). * Rainbow- 81 hits to pop (RBE- 223). Stackable- No 'Lead Bloons' Lead Bloons are immune to almost anything sharp, (darts, tacks, blades, shurikens, barbed darts, nails, grapes, road spikes, charge tower projectiles before tier 2, boomerangs, etc). You can grant lead popping ability to towers that otherwise lack it via a 4L Monkey Village. Stackable- camo and splitting. Robot Bloons Have the Lead property, shoots stunning piercing lasers. They pop into a Splitting Lead of its color. * Red- 12 hits to pop (RBE- 16). * Blue- 24 hits to pop (RBE- 31). * Green- 36 hits to pop (RBE- 46). * Yellow- 48 hits to pop (RBE- 61). * Pink- 60 hits to pop (RBE- 76). * Rainbow- 120 hits to pop (RBE- 262). Stackable- No 'MOAB-class Bloons' MOAB-class Bloons are bloons that require more than 50 hits to pop their layer. MOAB-class Bloons are immune to most status effects. However, there are upgrades on some towers that do extra damage to the MOAB layer. Miniature '''Massive Ornery Air Blimp (Mini M.O.A.B.)' 75 hits to pop. Drops 4 Ceramic bloons when popped. Can have a static layer RBE- 491 '''Massive Ornery Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)' 300 hits to pop. Drops 4 Brick bloons when popped. RBE- 1252 Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) 900 hits to pop. Drops 4 M.O.A.B.s when popped. RBE- 5908 Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.) 4000 hits to pop. Drops 4 B.F.B.s when popped. RBE- 27632 Hard Titanium Aircraft (H.T.A.) 60 hits to pop. However, attacks with less than 10 popping power do barely any damage. Drops 4 Shielded Prismatic bloons when popped. RBE- 628 Prismatic Hard Titanium Aircraft (P.H.T.A.) 2000 hits to pop. However, attacks with less than 10 popping power do barely any damage. Drops 9 Spectrum bloons and an H.T.A. when popped. RBE- 3951 Big Rubbery Carrier (B.R.C.) 500 hits to pop. Drops 8 Mini M.O.A.B.s when popped. RBE- 4428 Mega Big Rubbery Carrier (M.B.R.C.) 1440 hits to pop. Spews out distraction bloons. Drops a B.R.C. when popped. RBE- 5868 Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.) 303 hits to pop. Moves with the speed of a Pink Bloon. Has the properties of a MOAB and a camo-lead bloon. Drops 6 Tattered Camo Lead Brick bloons when popped. RBE- 1731 Deadly Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.D.T.) Acts like a really slow D.D.T., but 2250 hits to pop. Contains 6 D.D.T.s when popped, RBE- 12636 Lightning Powered Zeppelin (L.P.Z.) Has a shield layer and a stunning projectile. 50 hits to remove the shield, which will stop all towers for attacking for 3 seconds, 300 hits to pop afterwards. After losing its shield, the L.P.Z. will speed up. Drops 10 Static Ceramic bloons when popped. RBE- 1340 + 550 Storm Lightning Powered Zeppelin (S.L.P.Z.) Has a shield and a stunning projectile, which now passes though monkeys. 350 hits to remove the shield, 925 hits to pop afterwards. After losing its shield, the S.L.P.Z. will speed up. Drops 10 static Mini M.O.A.B.s when popped. RBE- 5835 + 2350 Rocket Blimp (R.B.) 300 hits to pop. Moves at the highest non-modified speed, same speed as a Tattered Purple Bloon, which is the fastest bloon in the game. Drops 4 Tattered Brick bloons when popped, For Some Reason It Has A Radioactive Icon. RBE- 1252 Party Blimp (P.B.) A bloon which takes 14500 hits to pop. Spawns groups of 3 brick bloons every 6 seconds and sprays rainbow distraction bloons when hit. Pops into 18 Rocket Blimps and a Z.O.M.G. RBE- 37036 'Bounty Bloons' Bounty Bloons are a feature from 1.2. They are incredibly strong and take many hits to kill. All bounty bloon has 4 stages except for Big Bully Bloon, Clown Bloon & Annoying Bloon which have 5 stages. You get to the higher stages by defeating the previous stage. Each stage increases in difficulty and gives higher rewards. The difficulties are marked Low, Medium, Moderately High ,High, Very High, Impoppable and Almighty. A bounty bloon level will autostart. Big Bully Bloon There are 5 types of BBBs, each bloon takes away an amount of lives that its corresponding bloon (Red-1, Blue-2, Green-3, Yellow-4 & Pink-5) does, & takes away one more life for every time it leaks. Each BBB has more HP- from Red being lowest to Pink. It speeds up when it is attacked - more attacks = more speed. Appears in Monkey Meadows. * Stage 1 "Big Bully Bloon"- One pink BBB. * Stage 2 "Big Bully Family"- One of each BBB. * Stage 3 "Big Rage Bloon"- One of each BBB. Pink glows red, now has a rapid stunning projectile. * Stage 4 "Big Bully Rage"- One of each BBB, except there are 2 pinks, both of them shoot the rapid stunning projectile. One of the pinks has a devil aura, and it has more HP & an AOE stunning attack that activates with each hit he takes. * Stage 5 "Rage God"- Now the devil aura bloon has grown in size, has much much more HP, and shoots stunning fingers that pierce through towers along with dealing more HP. Useful Towers: VillageM, EngineerS, AceM, MortarL, TreeM, TreeR, ChipperL. UFO Bloon Erratically crosses the screen at a random speed. While on-screen, it steals your money at an increasing rate - the longer it is on-screen, the faster you will lose money. If your money gets to 0, it will start draining lives slowly. Appears in Bloon Oasis. * Stage 1 "UFO Bloon"- A single UFO. * Stage 2 "UFO Squad"- 5 UFOs, one of them has a blue aura that has extra HP and absorbs projectiles. * Stage 3 "UFO Cluster"- 8 UFOs that spawn in a flower shape from the center. 4 are blue aura'd & 4 are yellow, which move & drain money faster. * Stage 4 "UFO Mothership"- At first, it starts out with the UFO Cluster formation. After that, it spawns a giant pink UFO with a lot of HP that drains money (but not as fast) and spawns a lot of pink UFOs that slowly drain lives, which will keep spawning until you win by defeating the mothership. Useful Towers: TreeM, TackR, HeliM, WizardS. Blooming Bloon A Bloon that looks like a flower. Appears in Autumn Acres. * Stage 1 "Blooming Bloon"- The Blooming Bloon suddenly appears out of the ground and shoots clusters of bloons that will lose some lives if they leave the map. Then it moves to another location and does it again. Has a good amount of HP. * Stage 2 "Gardening Bloon"- Before the Blooming Bloon spawns, It will spawn multiple weaker versions of itself at certain rounds. These Gardening Bloons spawn less RBE per pop up, and have less HP. * Stage 3 "Blossom Bloon"-The Blossom Bloon is a Venus flytrap that will rarely eat your newest tower. It will pop up between the Gardening Bloons phase and the Blooming Bloon phase. To defeat the stage you only need to pop the Blossom Bloon. * Stage 4 "Earth Spirit"- The Blooming Bloon is now twice it's size and has colorful petals, it now shoots extremely massive clusters of bloons from tattered yellows to splitting rainbows. Useful Towers: TreeM, TackR, DartlingS, WizardS, AceL, BoomerL. Clown Bloon Moves horizontally across the track, has some tricks that make the game harder, along with a lot of HP. Appears in Omega River. * Stage 1 "Clown Bloon"- Spawns poppable orbs that teleport bloons further along the track, the more orbs, the further the teleportation, the Clown Bloon has 4000 HP. * Stage 2 "Joker Bloon"- Along with the Clown Bloon now comes the Joker Bloon, It does the same as the Clown Bloon and has more HP. It also spawns poppable bombs that are like the orbs, but have more HP and a bigger teleportation effect. Along with that, it causes the path of the bloons to change to a path of a random map every 30 seconds. * Stage 3 "Demon Clown"- This bloon replaces the Joker Bloon, it has much more HP and doubles his abilities. E.g. it can spawn orbs, then teleport bloons; it can spawn bombs twice; it can teleport twice; exc. * Stage 4 "Rubber Terror"- A faster & bulkier version of the Demon Clown. Spawns in Pac-Man shaped poppable projectiles that stun nearby towers. * Stage 5 "Trickster God"- After two normal Clown Bloons comes the Trickster god which is a bulkier version of Rubber Terror, along with being able to spawn in Mouth Minions that suck in most projectiles for a good amount of time. Useful Towers: TreeM, WizardS, HeliM, BuccM, SubS, AceL. Flying Bloon Circles the middle cloud endlessly, has an okay amount of HP. Appears in Sky Battles. * Stage 1 "Flying Bloon"- Has gust projectiles, which makes bloons travel faster as long as their's contact with the gust. Sends in Phoenix Bloons when popped, they turn into ash and rise from it after a while in a loop, they have 30 RBE. Also sends in Angel Bloons that fly from the Flying Bloon towards the exit, also have 30 RBE. * Stage 2 "Higher Bloon"- More HP for both the boss and its allies. It spawns in the allies quicker and its wind gusts blow the bloons further. * Stage 3 "Ascended Bloon"- It spawns after a Higher Bloon. Has more HP, Spawns in Stronger Phoenix Bloons, and has more gust projectiles that push further. * Stage 4 "Almighty Bloon"- Along with having more HP it creates a rain of gusts, which blow the bloons forwards and block projectiles. Spawns after a Higher Bloon. Useful Towers: PlasmaM, IceM, VillageM, BuccS. Mighty MOAB The slowest moving bloon in the game. It sends out Mini M.O.A.B.s every couple of seconds. Appears in Monkey Fort. * Stage 1 "Mighty M.O.A.B."- A single Mighty M.O.A.B. * Stage 2 "Mighty M.O.A.B. MK II"- Now sends M.O.A.B.s & shielded Mini M.O.A.B.s along with normal Mini M.O.A.B.s. * Stage 3 "Mighty Fist"- Now has a slow moving fist projectile that stuns any tower that touches it. * Stage 4 "Mightiest M.O.A.B."- Now has a red tint that gives it more HP. Useful Towers: TreeM, HeliM, DartlingL, DartlingS. Super Bloon Erratically crosses the screen horizontally at a random speed. Fires projectiles like those from a Super Monkey, which stun towers.Takes away lives each times he passes the screen. Appears in Swamp Spirals. * Stage 1 "Super Bloon"- A single Super Bloon that has 5000 HP and shoots stunning darts forwards. * Stage 2 "Super Duper Bloon"- Now shoots 2 lasers that double the stun time and 6500 HP? It now takes away 4 lives instead of 3. * Stage 3 "Super Villain Bloon"- Now shoots plasma balls that have a longer stun and has 9000 HP. * Stage 4 "Super Bloon 2"- Now uses a ray of doom for a stunning projectile, which means you'll get stunned longer. He will take away more lives the longer he's on screen and has 12500 HP?. After popping him, another bloon comes out, which follows the track, he also has a ray of doom that he aims at the closest tower to stun it and you lose TBA amount of lives every time it leaks. He has 4000 HP? Which is much less HP than the 1st super. Useful Towers: TreeM, HeliR, HeliM, WizardS, BombL. Worm Bloon Zigzags across the screen quickly, has a good amount of HP. Appears in Rubber Rug. * Stage 1 "Worm Bloon"- A single Worm Bloon. * Stage 2 "Mega Worm"- Has Higher HP, moves faster and stuns towers when in contact. Comes after an ordinary Worm Bloon. * Stage 3 "Iron Rubber Worm"- Now has the lead property and moves faster, but with less HP. Comes after a Mega Worm. * Stage 4 "Titanium Terror"- Now has the HTA property. Comes after an Iron Rubber Worm. Useful Towers: HeliS, TreeM, BoomerL. Annoying Bloon The Annoying Bloon moves along the track and drains lives very quickly. Appears in Shade Woods. * Stage 1 "Annoying Bloon"- A single Annoying Bloon. * Stage 2 "Irritating Bloon"- The Irritating Bloon regenerates his HP very quickly. * Stage 3 "Frustrating Bloon"- At first, 3 Frustrating Bloons spawn & these have the properties of a D.D.T., you lose 15 lives for each one leaking and each one has 200 HP. After those, an Irritating Bloon comes up. * Stage 4 "4 Letter Word Bloon"- Just like stage 3, but instead of an Irritating Bloon, a giant Annoying Bloon with a ton of HP comes in which has 3000 HP and drains lives a lot faster. * Stage 5 "Giga Emoji"- Gives all bloons crying face emojis, which makes them faster and have a small chance of removing 0.15 of a life. Now, along with the Irritating Bloons, there's an Annoying H.T.A. Bloon, which has the property of a H.T.A. The Giga Emoji has More HP than its predecessor. ** Completing this challenge will yield you 1100 MM, 11 BP and 550k XP. Useful Towers: TreeM, TreeL, TreeR, VillageM, HeliM, HeliL, ChargeL. Horror Bloon This bloon stands in the middle of the map, if not popped fast enough a variety of stuff can happen. Appears in The Depths. * Stage 1 "Horror Bloon"- 2 Horror Bloons that stand idle in the center from round 1. If it takes you enough time, a spotlight effect will happen (from the special mission). * Stage 2 "Darkness Bloon"- Now there are 4 Horror Bloons in the middle. After a certain round the 2 outer Horror Bloons spawn on the 2 tracks with the amount of HP you dealt them. * Stage 3 "Demonic Bloon"- The 2 inner Horror Bloons now have a single target projectile that stun a tower. * Stage 4 "True Horror"- There's now another Horror Bloon added that blocks the middle rock so you can't place towers on it. Also this bloons has a lot more HP than the other HBs. Useful Towers: TreeM, DartlingM, DartlingS, HeliM, WizardS. Knight Bloon Moves slowly across the track. Has very high HP and shields surrounding him that block projectiles. Appears in Bloon Light Throwback. * Stage 1 "Knight Bloon"- Sends Sword Bloons that fly towards the exit, each one having 30 RBE along with having the ability to surround itself with Shield Bloons that work like rocks that surround the Planetarium Bloons. * Stage 2 "White Knight"- Spawns twice as many Sword Bloons faster, along with them dealing more damage and having more HP along with doubling the amount and HP of the Shield Bloons surrounding the Sword Bloons. The White Knight also has more HP. * Stage 3 "Paladin Bloon"- Now has more HP, his anti-projectile shields more slightly faster and spawns in stronger Sword Bloons with Stronger Shield Bloons. Also spawns a Giant Baby Bloon (see explanation in Monster Mom (tier 3 Mother)). * Stage 4 "Birthday Delivery"- TBA. Useful Towers: HeliM, PlasmaL, PlasmaM, IceM, AceR (GZ), BombL (MA). The Mother A MOAB lookalike flies around the map and spawns alien bloons. Stuns all towers every minute or so. Appears in Minecarts. * Stage 1 "The Mother"- A single Mother Bloon, spawns alien bloons that take away 10 lives when leaked. * Stage 2 "The Queen"- Gotten much bigger with more HP. Now spawn in cyclops bloons wherever The Queen's at that slowly gravitate towards the exit. * Stage 3 "Monster Mom"- Reverts to its original size & doesn't spawn cyclops bloons. However, it became darker and now rearranges all your towers randomly every 2 minutes. Also has a Giant Baby Bloon that follows the mouse with ∞ HP, meaning that it blocks projectiles endlessly until the Monster Mom is popped. * Stage 4 "Monster Queen"- Stage 3 but with the Queen Bloon. Useful Towers: TreeM, HeliM, DartlingS. tDoM (the Destroyer of Monkeys) A M.O.A.B. lookalike flies along the long way of the map. Sometimes kills a tower with a devil blade. However, it does not shoot support towers- Trees, Villages & right side upgrade Alchemists. Appears in Graveyard. * Stage 1 "tDoM"- A single tDoM. * Stage 2 "tDoM Second Form"- After the normal tDoM, a second turbo boosted tDoM arrives that leaks 200 lives. * Stage 3 "tDoM Zero Form"- The tDoM gains a shield layer that has about the same amount of HP as the tDoM. The second tDoM 2nd form has more HP. * Stage 4 "tDoM Full Power"- All Forms have more HP and monkey nukes (projectiles) which destroy groups of monkeys. Useful Towers: EngineerS, Dart0 (sacrifices), TreeM, VillageM. Track Crawler A spider-like and MOAB-like bounty that slowly goes to the exit (skips the track). Appears in Bloon Circles X. * Stage 1 "Track Crawler"- Spits webs on towers that stuns them along with leaving more webs behind him. * Stage 2 "Track Nest"- At first, 3 Spider Bloons appear. These bloons have 2 stages: the first is a passive stage, where the bloons lay inside a nest of spider webs, making placing towers near them permanently stunned. The second stage is when they start moving slowly towards the end, spitting webs at towers along the way. After the Spider Bloons, a Track Crawler spawns. After that Track Crawler come 2 more Track Crawlers, this time starting from the top & bottom edges on the left side of the map, moving towards the track's exit. * Stage 3 "Track Spire"- Now there are 5 Spider Bloons. After them the 2 Track Crawlers from the corners. After them, the Track Spire comes in, which has more HP and spawns spider webs that stay for longer. * Stage 4 "Track Swarm"- 4 more Spider Bloons are added, however, these are invulnerable up until later in the game, where they lose their invulnerability 1 by 1. Now all 3 previous Track Crawlers are upgraded to Track Spires. Useful Towers: TreeM, DartlingM, DartlingR, DartlingS, Dart0 (blocking webs), PlasmaL. Category:Mechanics Category:Browse